Our Teiko Bright Sun
by khrVariaLover
Summary: [Teiko Days] Kise haven't been with the first string of Teiko basketball team for very long. As his birthday edges closer, he secretly wish to spend with some time with the Kiseki no Sedai during his birthday. With Akashi's observation eyes, Kise's one wish is granted.


**(6/18) Happy birthday, Kise-kun! This is a birthday fic just for our lovable Kiseki no Model.**

**::Disclaimer:: I don't own the characters or KnB**

* * *

Kise frowns and looks up at the cloudless sky. Does anyone he holds dear even bother remembering his birthday? He feels he's being left behind. Far behind from everyone. Oh how jealous he is of Kuroko. Despite his lack of presence, Kuroko seems to be more noticeable than Kise. The young model feels lonely, isolated, despite all his fans always surrounding him constantly. All Kise want and wishes for is the people he holds in heart to take notice of him more.

Kise feels something hard rocketing on the back of his head hard. "Ouch! Tatta, tatta, tatta!"

"Oi, Kise! Pay attention! Don't just stand there by the doors, idiot!" A Teiko member who apparently threw a basketball at Kise yells at him.

Kise rubs his injury caused by the basketball, pouting a bit. "S-Sorry!"

Kise sighs again and looks up the sky again before fully returning his attention to basketball practice for the upcoming Inter-High championship game. Would they bother to remember? It's true he always mentioning it to them everyday. Maybe... Maybe they won't bother because of that very reason? He's scared. Scared he might not celebrated it with them. They're the first real friends he'd ever made. At least that's what he'd hope they are from the bottom of his heart.

"Come on, Kise! Focus!"

"Why are you in first string if you can't focus?"

"He's nothing but a pretty boy after all."

"Why the hell did Akashi-san see in that guy?"

Hurtful words. Kise can feel his chest tightening. Does he really fall short on their expectations now? Or were they just pretending in the beginning to be in awed with him? Didn't he already prove how good he is in basketball? He may be not as good as them, but he is better those whose couldn't make it to the bench or first string. Thinking those thoughts really are painful. His heart squeezing tightly.

"...kun... se-kun... Kise-kun..." A voice called out to Kise, snapping him out of his thoughts and turn his face to the source of the voice.

Kuroko stares at Kise worryingly with his usual expressionless poker face. Kise smiles, trying to put an ease to Kuroko's heart. "Hm? What is it Kurokochii?"

Kuroko shakes his head lightly. "It's nothing. Don't let what they're saying bother you. You are a good basketball player."

Kise's smile drops a little before patting Kuroko on the head. "Thanks, Kurokochii. I'm okay. It's doesn't bother me one bit."

Kuroko waves Kise's hand away from his head, pouting. "Please don't do that. I have plenty enough og that from Murasakibara-kun."

Kise giggles playfully. "Heehee. Gomen, Kurokochii."

Kuroko furrows his eyebrows and sighs. Everyone's a bit under pressure from the upcoming Inter-High matches, but surely it's no excuse to dump all their frustrations on Kise. From across the gym, Akashi observes the interactions between the players and Kise. Akashi makes a mental note to himself to make sure to punish the players bad-mouthing Kise with 'proper measures.' Wasting energy talking shit about others when they should be directing it in practice.

* * *

Chirp, chirp, chirp. What a beautiful summer day out. It's the day of his birthday. Kise hasn't been with the Teiko basketball club long, he couldn't help be chipper. Practice have been quite pleasant lately. The players who were bad-mouthing Kise a few days prior seems to have to disappear suddenly and nobody seems to care or notice. However, only one thing is nagging in the corner of Kise's mind. No one appears to be taking any notice to the boy wonder and it saddens Kise greatly. Kise can feel tears on the verge of spilling out.

_No, no, no. Please tears, don't spill out. I'm not sad. Nope. Not at all. It's not my birthday is important to everyone. Y-Yeah... That's r-right. Not important at all._

"Ryouta, stay behind after practice. Cancel any plans you have today after practice." Akashi orders Kise suddenly.

"H-Hai!" Kise stutters.

Damn, that scared him. Kise swore he nearly had a heart attack. Dealing with Akashi is always a frightening experience. Kise stares at Akashi's retreating back, wondering why Akashi wants him to stay behind while calming his heart the best he can. At the same time, Kise doesn't seem to notice there are certain people who is also missing from the gym. At the clubroom, Momoi is humming happily to herself while rummaging through some boxes.

"I hope he likes what we set up for him today." Momoi giggles happily before making a puffy face. "I wish they could have me at least handle baking a cake too. I can cook too, you know."

Momoi thought about the day when Akashi punished the players bad-mouthing Kise. They were discussing Kise's birthday.

"_Are we seriously going to go through with this, Akashi?" Midorima arches an eyebrow._

"_Are you questioning me, Shintarou?" Akashi stares at Midorima with cold eyes._

_Midorima gulps, cold sweat bursting out. "N-No. I was just wondering what suddenly brought this up. I know Kise constantly talks about it since joining us last month."_

_Akashi puts out an amused face. "Just think of a welcoming gesture towards him for joining us in first string as one of us."_

"_Will there be cake?" Murasakibara eyes Akashi hopefully._

_Akashi muses at that thought. Aomine injects himself into the conversation before Momoi spoke up, "If there's going to be any food, I don't recommend Satsuki. She's not a great cook."_

_Momoi puffs her cheeks angrily and punches Aomine on the chest. "Meanie. I can cook!"_

"_Ow! Ow! Ow! Stop that, Satsuki!" Aomine pried Momoi away from him while everyone gave Aomine the 'he's an idiot' face._

"_Aomine-kun. That's no way to talk about a girl like that," Kuroko said in his monotone voice with his usual straight face._

"_S-Shut up, Tetsu!" Aomine scoffed._

* * *

Later after practice, Kise waits for Akashi to show up. Kise couldn't stop fidgeting restlessly, still worried what Akashi wants from him. Kise couldn't stop thinking he did something wrong. What's worse is, he's all alone in an empty gym. Kise uncontrollably shivers at the eerie creepy silence of the gym.

_I wish Akashichii would hurry up. It's getting a little creepy and lonely here all by my lonesome._ Kise pulls his famous crying face.

Not a moment longer, everything suddenly turns black all around Kise. Kise gives out a yelp and feels someone or something pushing him around. For Kise, what happen next became a blur and the next moment he knows it all ended quickly. When color returns to Kise's eyes, Kise couldn't believe his eyes. Kise is rooted on the spot he'd been dumped, stunned and confused.

"W-W-What's going...?" Kise tries to get the words out, his mind in utter chaos.

"What does it look like, you fool?" Midorima scowls. "We're celebrating your birthday as a welcome party for joining us in first string."

"Otanjoubi omedetou, Ki-chan!" Momoi smiles, holding a present in front of him.

"Otanjoubi omedetou, Ki-chin." Murasakibara pops a popper unenthusiastically.

Aomine pats Kise on the back, grinning brightly. "Otanjoubi omedetou, Kise."

Kuroko comes into Kise's line of view and he thought he saw Kuroko pull a small smile. Kuroko gives Kise a small nod and says softly, "Otanjoubi omedetou, Kise-kun."

"Y-y-y-you guys. A-a-a-arigato!" Moved into tears, Kise wipes away them before accepting the present Momoi was holding, smiling meekly. "I-I-Is this what you wanted to talk to me about, Akashichii?"

Akashi smirks in a corner, positively confirming to Kise's question. "You are very welcome, Ryouta. It was all planned exactly for your welcome to the team birthday party."

Kise plays with the hem of his school uniform, shaking joyfully, tears form as he close his eyes. They didn't forget. They really thought of him even when he's been such a bother. Kise is extremely happy beyond belief to know he is welcome among them. Kise sniffles happily.

"H-Hey, Kise! W-Why are you crying?" Aomine gapes at Kise confusingly.

"Aho. It's obviously why he's crying." Midorima pushes his glasses back, everyone nodding in agreement.

"W-What was that, Midorima?" Aomine glares at Midorima.

"Maa, maa, you two. Be nice. It's Ki-chan's special day." Momoi said calmly.

Aomine and Midorima huffs and looks away from each other while Momoi lectures the two. Kise smiles at their little interaction, feeling all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Nye, nye. Should we start the party now?" Murasakibara spoke up suddenly.

"Yes. I'm getting a little antsy." Kuroko nodded in agreement.

Akashi chuckles. "A little impatient aren't we, Tetsuya, Atsushi?"

"Ah. Because we're very excited, Aka-chin." Murasakibara eying the sweets near him.

"Murasakibara, you just want to get to the sweets as soon as possible." Aomine tsked.

Kise laughs. "You really like sweets, don't you, Murasakibarachii?"

Murasakibara gives a slight nod.

"Murasakibara is eating sweets and snacks. He keeps leaving crumbs in the gym." Midorima furrows his eyebrows disapprovingly.

"Atsushi, what did I tell you about eating in the gym?" Akashi stares at Murasakibara.

Murasakibara stares down at the floor, apologetically. "Gomen, Aka-chin."

Momoi claps her hands happily. "Now, now. No need to be all gloomy, okay?"

"That's right." Kise finally spoke up. "U-Umm... Arigato again, minna. A-All this make me very happy."

Kuroko smiles softly. "You are welcome, Kise-kun."

Kise thought of something suddenly. "U-Umm... How did I get here? I remember waiting for Akashichii at the gym, then I suddenly ended up here. Everything went black and fly by very quickly. I-I didn't know what's going on. I... I was scared."

Everyone in the room all look at each other before breaking out into a smile before explaining to Kise how he got from the gym to the current room they're residing in. It was all thanks to Akashi's idea. Akashi thoroughly made a step by step plan to surprise Kise for his birthday.

"E-Ehhhhh?!" Kise stares at everyone in surprise. "K-Kurokochii blindfolded me from behind, then Aominechii and Murasakibarachii kidnap me to bring me here?!"

"G-Gomen, Ki-chan." Momoi puts her hand together apologetically.

Kise waves his hand around. "N-No. I-It's okay! I-I'm just happy you all did this for me. I f-feel like I'm finally one of you."

Momoi smiles and hugs Kise. Kise blushes deep red at the sudden hug from Momoi, not knowing whether or not he should hug her back.

"...! S-Satsuki!" Aomine stares at Momoi and Kise in shock.

Momoi sticks her tongue out at Aomine which Aomine growls at. Murasakibara ignores what was happening just now as he ate the snacks and sweets near him. Midorima sighs exasperatedly. Kuroko tries to shake Kise from a daze from being hugged by Momoi. Akashi just watches everyone with amazement playing on his face. Not a second goes by where the Kiseki no Sedai literally enjoy themselves during Kise's birthday, a huge smile slowly holds on Kise's brightly lit happy face.

_Hee~ This is the best birthday I can ever hope for._

* * *

**_A/n: Sorry for the feelsy. We all wanted to show how loved Kise is, right~ OwO_**


End file.
